


This Isn't Right

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: I don’t really know if anyone would do this but I’ve been thinkin of a fanfic revolving around what happened in Charlottesville and how the reader would react to it. It really doesn’t matter who you pair the reader with. I just really wanted to get this off my chest.





	1. Chapter 1

The tower was tense that weekend. No one wanted to talk about what was going on and to be honest it pissed you off. You can tell it bothered Steve. He was short with everyone, and when he wasn’t in the common room, he was down in the gym fighting away his feelings.

It was surprising to hear about everything that went down in Charlottesville. Yes, the world wasn’t ever perfect, but you never ever expected something so scary to happen.

People fucking died.

“Darling, what seems to be the matter?” Your boyfriend, Loki, asks. His arm wraps around your waist smoothly as he kisses your cheek.

“Have you seen the news? About what h-happened in Charlottesville?” Your voice cracked, your curls framing your face and hiding the tears welling up behind your lids.

“I’ve seen clips of it, yes.” He sat down with you and rubbed your back. He hated seeing you like this, but the only way to make you feel better was for you to talk about it.

“It’s so sad! I knew this world wasn’t perfect, I knew that from such a young age. But this..” You point to the picture on your phone. White supremacists were holding torches and weapons. The background was dark, but you can see the red from the fire, and dare you say, the blood. “This is something out of a horror film!”

“I know, my love. America and even Midgard is flawed. No one is equal here, no matter how much they say, nor no matter who says it.” He slowly pulled you to his chest as tears flowed from your cheeks.

“MLK didn’t die for this, baby. Neither did Malcolm. Or Rosa. All these activists, they worked so hard.” You sniffled. You felt bad for getting his shirt dirty, but you just couldn’t stop.

“Darling, listen to me, there’s nothing you can-”

“Like hell, there isn’t! I’m an Avenger. I could’ve been there. I could’ve stopped them, I could’ve-”

“Y/N, listen. I meant in the forms of you can’t go back in time and stop these horrible people from doing these things.” He looks over at you.

You had this look on your face. It was a look you used when you were up to something.

“Well, there is something I could do.” You run to your closet and begin throwing out clothes.

“What are you doing, woman?!” Loki looks between the closet and the pile of clothes littering the floor.

“I’m going to fight for these people.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based off of the events in Charlottesville. There is shootings, killing, increased harm, etc. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU DO NOT READ.

Fury must have been mighty mad when you left. You didn’t really tell him, you know you should have, but you didn’t. You did tell Steve, he was upset to see you go for so long, but he understood why you did it and supported you.

Loki, on the other hand, was not happy at all. He didn’t understand what was going on, honestly. He knew there was injustice on Midgard, but never to the extent where someone, a group of people no less, would go to such extremes. You tried your best to explain it to him, but he still didn’t understand. Hopefully, one day he will.

Your flight landed late that night, and you couldn’t wait to go to your hotel and have a wonderful sleep, but you couldn’t. You were going to bring up a rally, a fightback rally. You were going to show these Nazis, that you weren’t going to take their shit anymore. You were fighting back and you were hoping people will fight with you.

You made posters, ordered shirts and merch, and set out to social media to get your point across. So far, you had a good 5,000 people supporting you, and already that was such a large number, and you were blessed. You were so invested in your work, you almost didn’t hear your phone ring. You didn’t look at who was calling, just swiped your finger and just answered. “Hello?”

“Darling, please come home. I can’t sleep.” You sighed and put your marker down.

“Baby, listen to me.” You heard sniffles and it broke your heart. “You can come over here and fight with me, but I cannot go back there. Not right now, at least. Please, it may be hard to understand right now, but I have to do this.”

“I-I’m trying to, Y/N. But I didn’t grow up here, I don’t know how it was decades ago, I only know what is happening now.”

“Well, let me try and help you understand, yeah?”

So as you sat and continued with your work, you told Loki about how everything was, how everything is now, and how you’re fighting for how it will be in the future. Towards the end, he understood much better and supported you fully. He wanted to be with you and had no problem with going to fight with you, but Fury put everyone on lockdown to stop what happened to you, happen to them.

You woke up early in the morning and had people help you bring everything to the site. It happened in the same place where the White Supremacy Rally. It made many of the people in the rally, mad, but they made you even madder. This was their doing.

Around noon, you had about 7,000 people show up. There was a lot of people, and you were shocked with the turnout.

What surprised you the most was when all the Avengers, and Fury, came to fight with you. When you saw them in the front of the crowd, your eyes watered and you ran up to them.

“I can’t believe you guys are here! What the hell?”

“Loki told us about why you were doing this, and you sounded so passionate about it, and Loki was worried about you, we had to come fight with you. We are the Avengers right?” Steve said and squeezed you tighter. Sadly, they left Bruce behind just in case there were any casualties.

You looked over at Loki. He was obviously nervous about such the large crowd, but there was something else that you saw in his eyes. Love and pride. “I can’t believe you made it, Loki.” You kissed his cheeks and he smiled back at you.

“Darling, I may not understand what’s going on most of the time, but I will always support you!” You kissed him one last time and looked at the rest of your friends, your family.

“Well, come on, guys! Let’s go fight.”


End file.
